Baron Geddon
Baron Geddon is a Fire Elemental boss found in Molten Core who patrols near Shazzrah's spawn area, guarding the Rune of Zeth. Background Baron Geddon is one of the eldest of all fire elementals, and he served as Ragnaros’ right hand during the beginning of the war against the titans. During one of the first battles against the then-unknown titan attackers, Geddon was defeated and forced into humiliating retreat. Ragnaros immediately demoted his commander, thinking that Geddon had been defeated by an inferior foe, since the Old Gods and their lieutenants had never yet met a challenge. His replacement was the flamewaker Majordomo Executus; Geddon was infuriated that a creature not purely of fire replaced him, a noble among the elementals. In an effort to regain his master’s faith, Baron Geddon planned the now legendary betrayal of Thunderaan the Windseeker. In the midst of a great battle, Geddon separated the massive lightning elemental from his allies, and together with Garr and Ragnaros, they ambushed the great elemental in an effort to steal his power. Thunderaan was a powerful foe, even to an elemental lieutenant such as Ragnaros, and the Firelord was unable to completely destroy him as he had hoped. The three did manage to seal the Windseeker away, however, and imprison his essence in the talisman known as the Bindings of the Windseeker. Ragnaros then broke the talisman in half and charged each of his lieutenants, Garr and Geddon, with keeping one half safe. It is said that if the halves are brought together again then Thunderaan might escape. However, Geddon did not win back his old position by his master’s side. Today, he waits and bides his time, hoping to grow strong enough to find a way to overthrow or discredit Majordomo Executus. Baron Geddon currently dwells in the tunnels of the molten core of Blackrock Mountain, where he keeps a tireless vigil against intruders. Both Baron Geddon and Garr draw their considerable might from the blazing runes carved deep into the floor of Molten Core. http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wow/en/teaser/molten_core/ Description His appearance is a vaguely humanoid upper torso composed of pure flames. He is bound at what might be his wrists by two thick metal bracers. The lower portion of his body is a whirlwind of spinning flames that barely touch the ground. Baron Geddon opens combat using ignite mana on any obvious powerful spellcaster. He continues doing so until forced into melee or until every powerful spellcaster is under the influence of ignite mana. Baron Geddon then uses inferno to drive away nearby attackers, to a (presumably) safe distance. He uses living bomb on anything he can target until once again engaged in melee. Baron Geddon stays mobile, moving around with Spring Attack to keep his foes from bringing all of their melee to bear on him. He repeats the cycle — inferno, living bomb, and melee — whenever his foes get too close. He refreshes ignite mana when he suspects it has been dispelled. Baron Geddon can intensify the heat of his body to the point where flames erupt all around him. Baron Geddon can turn creatures into living bombs. The creature starts building up elemental energy and can feel the heat rising inside itself. If the effect is not dispelled, the creature explodes in flames, damaging those around him. Attacks and abilities * Inferno - a PBAoE that increases in damage with each pulse. The pulses come about 1 second apart and last for 10 seconds. Damage starts at 500 damage per pulse and increases by 500 every other pulse (500, 500, 1000, 1000, 1500, etc.). Baron Geddon will not move while casting this and he will do 6-10 pulses. * Ignite Mana - a powerful magic-based DOT that removes 400 mana and does 400 damage to the target. Ignite Mana lasts for 5 minutes if not dispelled. This attack has a 35 yard range. 250+ FR will allow casters to completely resist this DOT often. * Living Bomb - an effect that cannot be dispelled (It will be negated by Ice Block, Cloak of Shadows and Divine Shield, however). The bomb will explode in 10 seconds and cause 3200 damage to the target and those players in the immediate area (it can crit for 4800!). The target of the living bomb will also be flung straight up into the air and take falling damage upon landing. The Damage dealt by this is increased by the amount of +dmg gear a character has on. * At 2% Health Baron Geddon will emote "Baron Geddon performs one last service for Ragnaros." You have 5 seconds to kill him before he explodes like a living bomb, killing anyone in melee range (8500+ damage). Strategies Strategy 1 Baron Geddon is usually pulled to Garr's room for an easier fight. Typically the raid is setup in one of two ways: #Geddon Line - This strategy involves the group making a line about 40 yards from the mouth of the cave after pulling him. We use a hunter and warrior to pull, getting the warrior the first bomb as a sacrifice. The line spreads out in order to avoid a wipe in case of a bomb that doesn't move, and so we have a clear, easy place to explode. #Semi-circle - This strategy is to arrange the group in a *very large* semicircle around the MT, with an opening directed at the tunnel Geddon will be spawning from. When you are the bomb, turn around and run backwards towards the walls of the cave, well out of range of anyone else. #Grouped - This strategy involves everyone standing on top of each other. usually on top of Garr's rune. There is one group of people who need to be at 30 yards from the Baron for attacking and another group directly behind them that is out of the range of the Baron's Ignite Mana but still within healing range. When someone becomes a bomb they run away from the group, generally slightly southeast to where the ceiling is low so when they explode they get no falling damage. Using this method requires a lot of trust in your raid-mates to run away when they're the bomb (as well as using a mod to instantly let them know they're the bomb) but by keeping healers and the dispellers out of Ignite Mana's range saves on mana used dispelling since only mages need to be dispelled. When Baron Geddon starts his inferno all melee DPS needs to leave, even the MT. No matter how well geared the MT is, he will have a hard time surviving the inferno (unless he has over 315 FR)(and if he does survive it will cost a lot of healer mana). Beginning groups in MC that can't take the damage may want to have all players do ranged DPS and only allow the MT to get into melee range. Ignite mana should be dispelled, but not from warriors or rogues. Druids, if not otherwise engaged, can shift to bear or cat to eliminate both the mana loss and the damage taken from Ignite Mana until the debuff can be dispelled (see Notes section for a small problem with this strategy for Druids). Whoever is the living bomb MUST run away from the group and blow up by himself. Some groups have everyone else run away from the person with the bomb, but this method means all magic DPS and healing stops and is not recommended. It's suggested to try and run to one of the edges of the room where the ceiling is sloped down to stop one from flying up as high. There are places in the room where you don't even leave the ground when you explode. Most raids using a voice talking server (Ventrilo or Teamspeak) will have someone calling the name of the player with the bomb debuff. "Volk is the Bomb! Volk, run away from the group!" would be a typical response to a player named Volk being debuffed. "Alright. Lets rez up and rebuff." would be the result of Volk not getting away from the group. In the case of exploding in an open area, Mages and Priests can use Light Feathers to cast Slow Fall or Levitate, which will mitigate the falling damage and increase those classes survivability from being the bomb. Mages can also Ice Barrier, and Priests can Power Word: Shield prior to the explosion to help blunt some of the damage. Mages can use Ice Block and Paladins can use Divine Shield to remove this debuff from themselves. Druids can shift into bear form to absorb some of the explosion damage with their increased health then shift into cat form (if fast enough) while airborne to cut falling damage in half. Druids as well as Shamans can use Nature's Swiftness and Healing Wave to heal while airborne. This fight is one of the easiest to MT in Molten Core. You must remember that he pulses 9 times each AoE. This fight will be frustrating the first two or three times, but it will quickly become cake when everyone figures out what's going to happen. Using CT_RA and Boss Mods will make identifying the bomb much easier. You can also let a hunter use Eyes of the Beast to pull Geddon to the Garr room, where the raid is waiting for him standing on the rune, only the Tank will be outside the rune at this point. When Geddon comes the warrior aggroes him (there won't be needed more than a hit since the pulling pet have just walked into his aggro zone). After the initial aggro you let the tank get a lot of aggro, using Sunder Armor, whereafter the rogues and other warriors engage in melee combat, and when the pulses come they run out and begins shooting at him. I have never tried with the tank running out. When someone get the bomb they run to the nearby pylons (near the tunnel where Geddon enters) where a priest is standing casting Power Word: Shield on the bomb. The priest should of course be well out of range of the bomb damage. Combustion does not affect the crit chance of the Bomb, so don't bother using it if your plans are to suicide bomb your raid group. Reward Reputation: Provides 100 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. Notes * Baron Geddon's name is a reference to Armageddon, a term used for the end of the world in the Christian Bible. * Baron Geddon and Shazzrah are next to one of the runes that is needed to be doused in order to fight Majordomo. * Most decursing mods ignore mana-based curses on classes that don't use mana. This includes a Druid in animal form, so if a Druid shifts with the Ignite Mana debuff on they will probably be overlooked. Luckily, they will usually be decursed before the debuff ticks after switching back to caster form. * Pets can no longer be made the bomb, previously, players with pets would dismiss their bombed pets and summon them in certain areas, such as the Ironforge Auction House and cause much havoc. * See other Molten Core Bosses. External links * Bosskillers Category:Bosses Category:Fire elementals Category:Molten Core mobs